idylle
by loveless4813
Summary: peut-on vivre même en étant différent des autres? voilà la question que ce pose notre petit Al. peut-il réussir même en vivant une histoire homosexuelle? vous le decouvrirez en même temps que son intimité!
1. Chapter 1

L'idylle

_**Idylle**_

_**Première partie**_

Le printemps avait enfin fait son apparition et tout ce qui va avec… les bourgeons, naissait sur les arbres qui offrait la splendeur de leur corps nus. La rivière reprenait toute sa largeur et un flux normal tandis que l'herbe retrouvait toute sa fraîcheur. Une petite maison isolée des autres se perdait au beau milieu d'un pré situé non loin des bois appartenant au domaine du château. Un jeune garçon y habitait seul, celui-ci mesurait dans les environs de 1,85 m. Ses cheveux châtain clair, avec un simple courant d'air, se mettait à virevolter car ceux-ci étaient très fins. Ce dernier se prénommait David, il était en couple avec un autre garçon appelé Alex. Il formait un jeune couple en secret à l'abri des regards des autres villageois. En effet, Alex ne voulait pas que cela se sache et que cela s'ébruite dans le village. Par contre, David avoua bien vite à ses parents son homosexualité. Il préférait ne pas cacher à ses aïeux la nature de sa direction sexuelle. Cela fût la source de tensions avec son père, un peu limité d'esprit. En effet, le papa écrivait une thèse sur la désorientation sexuelle et faisait partit d'un groupe de recherche visant à isoler le gène ¨gay¨. Par contre, la mère était fière de son fils parce que cela la différenciait des autres mères qui étaient toutes grands-mères… bref, elle était heureuse de sortir du lot. De son côté, Alex niait en bloc et sortait avec des filles pour brouiller les pistes. Il était mesurait 1,78m et avait de longs cheveux noirs soyeux. Il était de nature réservé et timide… le gendre idéal. Bien que ses parents n'étaient pas virulents contre la communauté gay, il préférait masquer la réalité des faits. Plus d'un an et demi s'était écoulé depuis leur rencontre grâce à une amie commune.

Le matin se levait déjà et le soleil chassait la brume épaisse qui engloutissait l'entièreté de la région. Ils avaient décidés de passer le week-end ensemble afin de partager un maximum de temps ensembles. Alex s'était endormis dans les bras son petit ami, cela lui permettait de se sentir en sécurité. En effet, David possédait un corps bien sculpté tandis qu'Alex attrapait plus des formes de femme. C'est le sourire aux lèvres que le plus petit des deux se réveilla ; ils avaient passé une nuit pleine d'amour et ils le démontrèrent à plusieurs reprises. Connaissant son amant, Alex se leva, enfila son boxer et alla préparer un petit déjeuner digne de son nom. De plus, il quitta la cuisine pour cueillir une rose sur laquelle perlait de fine goutte perlaient. Il apporta le plateau au lit où dormait encore le ¨vrai homme¨ de la maison. Les draps étaient d'une couleur beige ce qui se mariait à merveilles avec la couleur jaune de la pièce. Afin de réveiller son compagnon, Alex se mit à mordiller le bord des oreilles de son compagnon.

tu sais bien que cela me fait bien plus que m'éveiller !

en effet, je le sais mais c'est tellement tentant, Alex laissa s'échapper un petit rire.

C'est malin maintenant je veux bien plus qu'un petit déjeuner copieux !

Hm peut-être si tu te révèle être gentil et attentionné… je te récompenserai à ma manière…

J'ai hâte d'y être… bon allez mangeons cela avant que cela ne se refroidissent.

Oui déguste ce délicieux repas que j'ai concocté avec amour !

Une demie plus tard, Alex s'éclipsa de la chambre et laissa le soin à David de tout rapporter dans la cuisine. Cependant lorsqu'il passa devant la porte qui donnait sur la salle de bain, il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer le corps nu de son homme prenant une douche. Cette vision, un peu salace, le poussa à entrer. David frappa sur la porte en verre de la douche et se mit à s'effeuiller. Alex s'appuya contre le mur, le charme commençait à opérer et cela se voyait. David commença par se caresser à travers son pyjama Samson et enleva lentement le haut. Le torse nu, il joua avec le mamelon droit ce qui excita largement le voyeur. D'ailleurs, il commença à se lécher les lèvres. David entreprit d'enlever le short sous lequel se cachait le meilleur atout masculin. Alex ne tenait plus, il ouvrit subitement la porte et empoigna son petit ami. Il enveloppa l'organe dans sa petite main gauche et se mit à faire un mouvement de va et vient. Des petits soupirs commençaient à se faire entendre lorsqu' Alex décida d'y aller avec ses lèvres douces au toucher. David se laissa faire et devint rouge. Alex, agenouillé y mit tout son cœur et massa en même temps les testicules du jeune homme. David ne résista pas au plaisir et jouit. Une vague de liqueur séminal gagna la bouche de son compagnon qui ne put que avaler. Une autre éjaculation atteignit le fin visage d'Alex qui dirigea le jet de la douche dans sa direction. David voulant remercier son partenaire fit de même. Alex prit dans ses mains la tête de David et fit ce qui lui resta à faire… Après s'être épanouis, ils terminèrent de prendre leur douche et s'essuyèrent mutuellement le sourire aux lèvres. Le plus jeune des deux fit remarquer à l'autre que le samedi débutait fort bien.

Il sonnait déjà 11h au clocher du village, l'église baroque se trouvait au centre du petit patelin. Alex, excellent cuisinier s'affairait dans sa pièce préférée : la cuisine. C'était une grande pièce dont les murs état à moitié recouverte de carrelage mate brun clair et à moitié de papier peint marron. Elle offrait tout le confort que pouvait souhaiter un cuisinier puisque celle-ci était une cuisine équipée dernier cri. Les meubles étaient modernes et pensés pour renfermer un maximum de choses. Des tournesols exhibaient leurs pétales jaunes canari sur le rebord de la fenêtre qui donnait vue sur le pré et ses vaches aux airs ahuries. Alex s'était mis en tête de réserver une petite surprise à son chéri et pour cela il lui demanda de faire quelque course.

chéri, où est-tu ?

dans la chambre, je refais le lit !

dès que t'as finit, tu sais venir dans la cuisine s'il te plaît. J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

Tu de suite mon lapin !

Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent avant que David ne montre le bout de son nez.

je t'écoute mon cœur.

Je souhaiterais que tu ailles faire quelque course pour moi !

Ok mais qu'est ce que j'ai en échange ??

Dis donc, tu peux pas faire un petit travail sans demander une contre partie… même pour moi ?? je vais devoir mon montrer plus ferme si cela continue

Ils se mirent à rigoler comme des gosses et à se chatouiller.

la liste est sur le frigos, surtout ne la perd pas !

oui chef… Alors qu'est-ce que cela donne… Du gel de rasage, du champoing à la vanille, de la crème hydratante, du miel, de l'huile de massage exotique, une boîte de préservatif… Hmm ça va être la fête on dirait… (rire)…

pervers !!

le pire dans cette histoire, c'est moi qui vais passer pour le boulimique sexuel auprès de la caissière.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?? tu ne peux quand même pas résister à mon sourire charmeur !

Je pense que je me suis fait avoir… comme d'habitude…

Et oui ma chipolata… on ne change pas un gagnant !!

Un gagnant… ? mais au final, c'est toi qui te prends tout dans la figure… si tu as déjà oublié, repense à la douche… ce matin.

Petit salaud… (rire)…

Alex balança, d'un grand geste de la main, l'essuie de vaisselle sur le visage du petit pervers. Il avait réussit son coup et c'est innocent que David s'appliqua à trouver chaque article. Ce dernier imagina tous les scénarios pendant sa quête du bonheur jusqu'à ce qu'il croise les parents de son amant. Il les salua et prit de leurs nouvelles.

bonjour monsieur et madame willelm

tiens, qui voilà. C'est notre beau David. Comment va-tu ??

(un sourire large s'afficha) très bien, je suis en pleine forme.

Si seulement notre petit Alex était comme toi…

Non, il est très bien comme il l'est : il est sympa et très intelligent. Il est également très séduisant et apprécié de la gente féminine.

Sincèrement, je ne pense pas que ce soit son truc les filles, je l'imagine tellement bien dans les bras d'un autre homme. affirma la mère.

au final, le plus important, c'est d'être heureux et combler par la vie

c'est une réponse digne de quelqu'un qui à compris beaucoup de chose !!

nous devons te laissé, nous avons un bon nombre de chose à faire et nous comptons bien profiter de l'absence de notre fils pour faire quelque galipettes… enfin bref passez une bonne journée !

oui, absolument. Passez un bon week-end également. Au revoir

compte dessus. Au revoir et à bientôt

David s'interrogea longuement sur le ¨passez une bonne journée¨, est-ce une faute ? David soupçonnait les parents d'avoir mit le doigt sur leur relation mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à y croire. En effet, Alex est si discret que même lui n'est pas sur de le connaître comme il le prétend. De retour à la maison, David lui raconta l'intégralité de la discussion qu'il avait eut avec ses ¨beau parents¨ à l'exception de ses doutes engendré par un seul mot.

tu ne leur as rien dit sur le fait que je passe le week-end ici ??

non… est-ce si terrible d'être avec un autre homme… de temps en temps j'ai l'impression que tu as honte d'être avec moi ou plus exactement d'être une autre personne de même sexe… j'en viens même à me demander si tu m'aimes ??

oh… mon petit David… bien sûr que oui, je t'aime… et ce n'est pas prêt de changer. Mais, j'ai encore des doutes sur ma sexualité suis-je bisexuel ?? suis-je homosexuel ?? enfin cela ne change rien au fait que je t'aime très fort. Je t'aime si fort que cela en devient effrayant… le premier qui t'approche je l'étripe… Je t'avoue également que j'ai déjà réfléchis au fait de tout annoncer aux parents… et je ne sais pas quoi en penser… s'il me repousse pour cela, je serais anéantit…

je ne pense pas qu'il te repousserait parce que tu t'éloigne du chemin suivis par des milliards d'autres être humains… et puis je suis la moi… et cela non plus ne changera jamais. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi mon lapin d'amour.

Merci, c'est justement pour ta gentillesse et ton cœur que je t'aime… mon amour vient là que je t'embrasse !!

Casse coup va !!

Ils s'échangèrent un long et doux baiser pendant que le repas de midi commençait à bouillir. Alex avait préparé un poulet à la normande accompagné de mousse chocolat et caramel faite maison pour montrer tout son amour.

au fait, tu as tout trouvé ?

hein, de quoi tu parles ??

des courses tête de linottes !!

ah euh… oui, je te réserve même une petite surprise !!

ah bon, et … quel genre ?

tu verras !

ça promet (rire)

Alex dressait la table tandis David coupait du bois à l'aide d'une hache qui menaçait de céder d'un moment à l'autre. Le clocher sonnait les douze coup de midi lorsque l'apprenti cuisinier frappa à la fenêtre afin d'avertir son amant qu'il était temps de dîner ! David courra et se laissa tomber sur la chaise qui faisait fasse aux ténébreux. Ce dernier le regardait avec appétit et curiosité. En effet, il n'appréciait pas la viande de porc et de bœuf donc, il concoctait souvent des plats à base de poulet. Il changeait régulièrement de recettes pour éviter ce goût de déjà vu afin que son partenaire l'apprécie à sa juste valeur. Il l'observait dévorer le dîner à grande bouché…

tu aimes ?

comme d'habitude, c'est excellent. Je vais finir par m'y habituer. Tu devrais te méfier que je ne te kidnappe pas juste pour que tu cuisines mes petits plats !!

hm… je serai ligoter et enchaîner… sans défense… à la merci du premier venu… j'aime bien l'idée…

David sentit la jambe de son partenaire caressé la sienne délicatement jusqu'aux genoux. Des frissons le parcourut jusqu'au milieu de dos.

et comme désert ?

de la mousse faite maison, chocolat et caramel

ma préférée !

et après une petite sieste dans le canapé avec moi…

quelle chance… je t'ai pour moi tout seul…

c'est vrai que tu es très chanceux, être avec moi seul dans une maison vide… pervers !!

pour une fois ce n'est pas moi !

à d'autre !

Ils se mirent à rigoler et à s'échanger des regards emplis de bonheur et d'amour. Ils étaient épanouis et cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu du visage.

Alex invita David à effectuer une terrible tâche qui fait fuir tous les enfants même les plus serviables : la vaisselle. David aurait pu refusé mais il voulait remercier son petit ami pour ce délicieux mets. Il s'appliqua donc à la tâche et il lança même une bataille de mousse. Ils mirent en moins de 5 minutes la cuisine équipée sans dessus dessous. De la mousse ainsi que quelques morceaux de nourriture dégoulinaient sur les murs en laissant derrière des traînées de couleur douteuses. Un vent de folie s'était engouffré dans la pièce et possédait les jeunes amoureux. Le clocher annonçait le début de la soirée ce qui signifiait que David devait s'absenter une heure ou deux afin de se rendre chez son kinésithérapeute. Il souffrait d'une hypotrophie des ligaments au niveau du tarse postérieur, c'est-à-dire au niveau du calcanéus, os important dans la transmission du poids, et du talus.

Après un long échange buccal, il quitta les lieux et abandonna en quelque sorte sa deuxième moitié livrée à elle-même pour nettoyer les dégâts de la bataille de Dreft.

Dix-huit heures résonnaient dans le petit patelin et les oiseaux accomplissaient leurs dernières cabrioles. Les vaches se reposaient désormais flanc contre flanc au fond de la prairie et ruminant leur herbe fraîche dans se mouvement perpétuel. La voiture regagnait discrètement le garage tandis que la maison paraissait être complètement vide puisque aucune lumière n'était allumée. David prit un air étonné et se posa la question si son amant ne s'était pas éclipsé… lorsqu'il entra dans le hall, aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Seul une odeur particulière hantait l'air du couloir, le parfum de vanille flottait et enivrait le jeune homme intrigué. Il alluma la lumière et il découvrit une ligne faite de pétales de rose jaune palle et de paillettes aux couleurs jaune, orange et fuchsia. Ce chemin dégageait une certaine magie et montrait la direction du salon. David, émerveillé par cette féerie fit son entrée et fût impressionné. La pièce était éclairée par la lueur des bougies disposées ici et là. Des bouquets de roses et de lys indiquaient maintenant la direction à suivre jusque la table. Des bougies de couleur azur bordaient ce chemin printanier. Alex, assis en bout de table, contemplait l'arrivé de son amant. Il lui offrit un sourire rayonnant et prometteur d'une belle soirée. David largement impressionné mit un certain temps à ce remettre en marche, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête avec toute ces décorations éphémères. La maison lui semblait étrangère, il ne reconnaissait rien ; il avait perdu ces repères. Il se mit à sourire également, une vague d'émotion le conquit et lui fit verser deux petites larmes de joie. Il savait que devant lui se tenait la personne dont il ne pouvait plus se passer. Il gagna la table lorsqu s'aperçut que son petit ami portait également une tenue de soirée. Il s'approcha d'Alex et lui baisa la main comme l'aurait fait le don juan d'un film romantique.

je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire…

installe toi et laisse toi faire

ok, ça je sais faire.

Mais quelle est la raison de tout ceci ?

Rien spéciale, je t'aime… c'est tout

C'est déjà bien suffisant.

Je sais mais je voulais te le montrer à ma manière ! et voilà ce que ça donne.

Eh ben… je suis complètement épaté… je sais vraiment pas quoi te dire…

Commence par dire que tu m'aimes… ce sera un bon début.

Bien sûr que je t'aime !! mon amour vient ici que je t'embrasse…

Pas tout de suite, chaque en son temps.

Quoi, ce n'est pas tout ?

Tu verras par la suite.

Alex disparut dans l'obscurité de la pièce et revint avec plats fumants. Il les disposait sur la table afin qu'eux ceux-ci se marrie avec la décoration. Une multitude de pétales de roses orange dissimulait une nappe faite de voiles posés sur des lampes de décorations de noël. Des plumes de couleurs mauve pale et bleu ciel se perdaient sur le tapis floral. David osait à peine poser ses mains sur la table de peur d'abîmer l'un ou l'autre artifice. Son amant avait préparé un fumet de poisson déposé sur un lit d'asperges fraîches accompagnées d'une sauce au gingembre et de pain à l'ail afin de relever le goût. Ils contemplèrent à la lueur d'un chandelier orné de gardénia et ils se mirent à se caresser les mains mutuellement. Alex l'invita à savouré ce délicieux met avant que celui-ci ne se refroidissent. L'odeur du poisson commençait à vaincre celle de la vanille tandis que la cire des bougies débutait leur descente.

dis moi Alex, tu as encore fait des folies ce soir.

Non, pas du tout. Les folies sont pour tout à l'heure !

D'habitude je t'aurais proposé de passer de suite aux cabrioles mais l'odeur de ce copieux repas me scotche sur ma chaise.

…

Alex lui lançait des regards passionnés et le déshabillait du regard. David se contentait de manger et de contempler son chéri qui le provoquait du regard. David se frottait la bouche à l'aide de sa serviette plié en forme de lotus lorsque Alex mima faire tomber sa fourchette. Après s'être baissé pour ramasser l'objet, il se fraya un chemin afin de caresser les jambes de David. Ce dernier fût pris d'une vague de chaleur tandis qu'il luttait contre ses impulsions, il voulait empoigné Alex et le poser sur la table afin de lui faire l'amour comme jamais il ne l'avais fait au par avant. Lorsque le petit incendier sentit, en passant délicatement la main sur le bas du ventre de son partenaire, il refit surface avec un sourire coquin qui illuminait son visage.

je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir continuer longtemps à t'observer derrière ce chandelier.

Pourtant, il va bien falloir. Tu me connais, j'adore me faire désiré mon petit Danou.

La seule chose qui me passe à l'esprit… c'est de te faire l'amour sur la table, entourés de ces bougies.

Je savais que ces petites caresses allait te mettre en conditions… maintenant passons au désert… mais pour cela, il va falloir que tu te dévêt.

Ça, je sais le faire et cela ne va pas durer…

Attends une minute. En effet, il faut que tu sois nu mais c'est moi qui vais te déshabiller… à ma façon !

Alex lui prit la main et lui fit signe de s'installer sur le siège qui se trouvait un peu plus loin dans le salon. Des bougies sphériques de couleurs noire et blanches délimitait une aire dans laquelle se trouvait le fameux siège. Des lierres s'enroulait au tour des pieds de celui-ci et semblait être à la conquête du dossier. Après l'avoir installé, il disparut dans la cuisine dans un mouvement gracieux que seules les femmes maîtrisent. Quelques instants plus tard, il fit son apparition dans une tenue d'Aden et Eve reproduite dans leur intégralité. Seul une feuille de vigne cachait l'organe responsable de l'excitation de son amant. Il s'assit sur les genoux et se mit à faire osciller son bassin afin de lui éveiller le bas du corps. Soudain, il se releva et fit le tour de la chaise tout en l'effleurant à l'aide de ses jambes fraîchement rasées. Après quelques tours, il se mit à genou devant lui et se mit à le parcourir avec ses mains jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la hauteur du coup où il arracha violement la chemise à carreau. Le torse nu, David se laissait faire tout en combattant ses émotions de plus en plus fortes. Lorsqu'il essaya de caresser les cheveux du meneur, celui-ci lui claqua la main sur le genou gauche. David compris qu'il devait se laisser manipulé comme un objet, un objet sexuel. Alex sortit un pot de miel dissimulé sous le siège et commença à en faire couler sur le torse généreusement musclé et se mit à le lécher sensuellement. David ne put retenir ses soupirs. Il balança sa tête vers l'arrière afin de retrouver ses esprits mais ceci fût vain puisqu' Alex se mit à lui mordiller le mamelon gauche tout en le parcourant du bout de ses doigts. Alex grimpa jusqu'au coup lequel se fit couvrir de délicats baisers. Alex s'assit une nouvelle fois et fit de nouveau osciller son bassin el lui griffant légèrement le dos. Après quelques instants, Al fit couler généreusement du miel sur le torse de David qui en redemandait. Ce dernier avait complètement cédé au jeu. Alex s'assit sur le genou droit, en en lançant David à l'aide son bras gauche, et commença à se débarrassé de la ceinture avec son autre main. Il se mit à racler le miel à l'aide de son index droit qu'il suça voluptueusement par la suite. Il se mit alors à quatre pattes et lécher la totalité du miel jusqu'à arriver au niveau de l'élastique du boxer. A ce moment, il passa sa main sur le sous-vêtement, tout en fixant David droit dans les yeux. Une nouvelle fois, le propriétaire de la maison fût envahit de bouffées de chaleur et sentit la pression grimpée à son paroxysme. Alex fit levé David afin de lui ôter son jeans après quoi il se mit à suçoter le miel qui se rependait sur le boxer. David, spectateur, frémit et se contentait d'étouffer tous ces désirs afin de faire perdurer le jeu et par conséquence le plaisir que cela lui procurait. Alex se mit à lui tourner autour et lui lançant des regards tantôt charmeurs tantôt sadiques. Il lui prit les mains et les lui fit parcourir tout le corps tout en se préoccupant qu'il effleure la feuille de vigne.

Soudain, il se baissait et déchira le boxer d'un coup de main et fit allonger David à même le sol. C'est le corps nu que David se retrouva allongé par terre chevauché par Al. Ce dernier lui passa les menottes afin de faire monter le côté érotique de la soirée. Il rependit encore du miel sur le corps et se mit à le lécher sauvagement. Il prit un plaisir sadique à passer sa main sur le sexe de son amant pour lui procurer plaisir et frisson. Après lui avoir griffé le torse, Al descendit et se mit à masser à l'aide de ses lèvres le sexe de Dav. Il l'engloutit dans sa bouche si étroite et si humide.

détache moi, petit Eve… pour que je puisse te faire voler jusqu'aux septième ciel.

Le septième ciel… ce n'est pas suffisant pour moi… vilain petit garçon.

Alex le retourna avec faciliter et s'introduisit en lui, lui procurant ainsi une jouissance anale. Il se montra violent et puissant à la fois. Après quelques instants, il délivra de ses menottes sa proie.

tu vas voir ce dont je suis capable maintenant.

David le plaqua au sol et s'immisça en lui en même temps qu'il prit en main l'organe du désir. Il exerça une certaine pression afin de montrer sa part de bestialité. Tandis qu'Alex balançait son bassin, Dav accélérait le rythme de la cadence. Dav jouit une première fois en Al puis une deuxième fois sur le ventre d'Al qui commença à aspirer le liquide de la passion. Il suça également la dernière parie de cette liqueur rester dans le sexe de Dav. Ce dernier invita son amant à accomplir la dernière échappée en lui. Alex ne se fit pas prier et s'envola rapidement vers les nuages du plaisir. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre entouré de bougies qui terminaient leur vie éphémère en émettant des fumées nauséabondes.

La clarté du jour envahissait la pièce pendant que nos deux tourtereaux émergeaient lentement de leur sommeil. David s'éveilla le premier et, afin de tirer rapidement du sommeil son chéri, il lui caressa le visage.

alors, bien dormis Al ?

comme un bébé ! après nos ébat d'hier… je ne pouvais que bien dormir

c'est certain. J'aimerais tellement resté là… à te contemplé le restant des mes jours…

et pourtant… faudra bien que je me lève et que je reparte comme la plupart des dimanches.

Je sais… ce serait tellement plus simples si nous nous affichions… mais j'accepte ton choix… je t'aime trop pour te forcer à quoi que ce soit.

Moi aussi je t'aime… j'y ai déjà réfléchis et je pense que je vais leur annoncé notre relation… mais il me faudra un peu de temps… accepte-tu de m'attendre ?

Je resterai là à patienter le temps qu'il faudra… en plus, comment voudrait-tu que je te refuse quoi que ce soit après hier soir ? je t'aime mon chéri.

Ils s'échangèrent un doux baiser qui les fit frémir de plaisir allongé dans le salon. Ils leur fallut environ deux bonnes heures afin de tout rangé et de remettre la maison dans sa configuration d'origine. Comme à son habitude, Alex avait préparé un plat atypique pour son prétendant qu'il aimait plus de jour en jour. Le dimanche toucha à sa fin lorsque le clocher carillonnait 17h car Alex devait retourner chez ses parents.

travaille bien mon chéri

toi aussi Danou, je t'aime

à bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

Deuxième partie

_**Deuxième partie**_

L'automne arrachait à la vie les pauvres feuilles roussies et emportait également les fleurs qui se dévoilaient dans les jardins. Les oiseaux avaient laissée la place au silence qui avait repris les rennes. La petite rivière près de la maison avait doublé de largeur en raison des crues exceptionnelles qui ravageaient le pays ces dernier temps. Les vaches regagnaient les endroits enfoncés de leur pâturage à l'abri de cette pluie abondante en dessous des arbres. Des feuilles mortes comblait la corniche et empêchaient l'eau de s'écouler normalement. De ce fait, cela se déversait sur les marches de l'entrée. David se lança donc dans la réparation de la gouttière tandis qu'Alex nettoyer l'intérieur sur le rythme endiablé de Moi Dix Mois. Des bûches de sapin brûlaient dans le feu ouvert du salon et réchauffaient ainsi l'entièreté du premier étage. Alex était en vacance et il comptait bien en profiter. Il était vétérinaire depuis environ sept mois et il pratiquait son métier chez lui puisque son père possédait son propre hôpital animalier. Il était voué à reprendre cette petite société familiale. Quant à David, il était fleuriste et possédait également son propre établissement. Mais cela n'était pas aussi important, juste un petit magasin afin de vivre sa passion au quotidien. Lorsque David rentra, Alex l'invita à se réchauffer près de feu avec une tasse de thé au jasmin et lui avoua ses intentions pour un avenir proche...

jasmin, mon thé préféré… tu me connais bien

et oui chou… je souhaitais te parler… mais avant tout, je voudrais que tu me jures que tu me soutiendras quoiqu'il arrive ?

mais bien sûre, je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi !

depuis quelque jours, je me torture l'esprit en pesant le pour et le contre… je souhaite tout avouer à mes parents… si je te parle de torture, c'est parce que du contre il n'y en a pas vraiment… et je ne veux plus te quitter. Le matin, avant de partir travailler, je veux me réveiller dans tes bras. Je veux te sentir à mes cotés tout le temps ; je veux pouvoir sentir ton odeur sur mes draps, ceux que l'on partagera… je veux te cuisiner tous tes plats, je désire également pouvoir te faire l'amour que cela nous enchante sans que nous nous soyons donner rendez-vous. Je veux une vie dans laquelle nous serions spontanée… veux-tu de cette même si cela peut te paraître capricieux avec tout mes ¨je veux¨ ?

oui, je le veux ! c'est une superbe bonne idée… je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. Mais sache une chose, même si nous devions nous voire en cachette ou même te kidnapper… je le ferais car… je t'aime Al.

Moi aussi je t'aime mon Danou.

Ah non ne m'appel pas comme ça… je déteste ce maudit surnom.

Oui mon capitaine ! revenons-en à nos moutons… comme dans deux semaines cela fera deux ans que nous formons un couple… pour l'occasion, je souhaite organiser un souper durant lequel j'avouerai tout à mes parents. Par contre, je voudrais que nous soyons rien qu'avec mes parents, si cela ne te dérange pas ?... j'éprouve déjà beaucoup de difficultés comme ça alors…

Bien évidemment, je te l'ai déjà dit… tes désirs sont des ordres….

Ils s'enlacèrent et s'échangèrent un long baiser au coin du feu. Après cette annonce tant attendue, David se trouvait sur un petit nuage et plia à l'ensemble des caprices de son petit ami. Alex se fit servir comme un pacha et demanda simplement d'être la reine de la maison. C'est ainsi que David se retrouva vêtu d'un pompon blanc situé au bas des riens et d'un serre-tête en forme d'oreille de lapin. Alex prit un malin plaisir à le mettre dans des positions afin de voir ses attributs sous toutes les coutures. Les fantaisies d'Alex prirent fin lorsque sa pseudo future belle mère se pointa à l'improviste… elle dut attendre un certain temps avant que son fils chéri ouvre la porte en peignoir.

bonjour Dav ! tu es malade ?

non pourquoi ?

ben, t'es en peignoir… et comme je te connais pour que tu te retrouve en peignoir à cette heure-ci, tu dois avoir une bonne raison.

C'est-à-dire que je suis un peu occupé là… Alex eut la maladresse de passer dans le hall d'entrer et se fit remarquer

Oh Alex, comment va-tu ?

Bonjour madame !

Je comprends mieux tu es occupé ! désolé les garçons, je ne voulais pas vous dérangé… je suis désolés mais il fallait que je te parles…

Cela ne peut pas attendre, maman ?

Euh… en fait…euh… si cela peut attendre, je passerai une autre fois… et je te donnerai un petit coup de téléphone histoire que je n'interrompe pas vos…

Maman, s'il te plaît, ne termine pas ta phrase !

N'oubliez pas les enfants sortez couverts !!

Maman !!

Au revoir mon chéri ! au revoir le chéri de mon chéri !

Oh ce n'es…

Bye !

Désolé Al mais on ne la lui fait pas à elle ! déso.

Alex sentit une bouffé de chaleur et céda à ses impulsions et lui fit l'amour la porte entre ouverte.

Les semaines s'écoulèrent et tout semblait se métamorphosé. La faune avait complètement disparue seule quelques touffes d'herbes s'exhibaient au dessus de l'épaisse couche de neiges qui recouvrait à présent le paysage. Seuls quelques lys hivernal exhibaient leurs étamines jaunes à la triste froidure du moment. Plus le temps s'écoulait plus Alex se posaient des milliers de questions… fallait-il vraiment s'afficher aux yeux de tous ? Devait-il avouer ?... tant de question lui paraissait existentielles. David passait son temps à le réconforter mais cela ne semblait pas porter ses fruits. En effets, Al, frustré, se fermait sur lui-même et ne voulait plus coucher avec Dav avant que la fameuse soirée soit passée. Les préparatifs allait de bon train et la date était enfin fixée : le 14 décembre. Cette date hantait ses nuits et le tourmentait. Un soir, au coin du feu, David perça l'abcès purulent…

tu sais, Al… ce n'est pas en te torturant l'esprit ou en programmant tout que cela va mieux se passé. De plus, tes parents ont l'air très ouverts… sinon, il n'accepterait pas notre pseudo amitié…

c'est facile pour toi… monsieur, je me la joue honnête… non moi je ne » cache rien… cela paraît peut-être facile pour toi mais je ne suis pas comme toi… je ne supporte pas le regard sur moi… je n'aime pas me sentir différent et encore moi isolé… je ne suis pas fier d'être homo…

qu'est ce que je dois comprendre dans « je ne suis pas fier d'être homo » ?

tu vois, tu ne me comprend pas…j'aime les gens pour ce qu'il sont avant tout et non pas pour leur sexe… si tu avais été une femme, je t'aurais aimé comme je t'aime maintenant…

tu sais cela porte un nom le fait d'aimer les hommes comme les femmes…

je sais et je vois bien où tu veux en venir mais voilà je ne me considère pas comme étant un bisexuel… c'est le dictionnaire qui le veut… Moi, j'aime l'homme avec un grand H et cela s'arrête là. Mais comme les gens veulent absolument mettre un nom sur tout, oui je suis bi…

ah ben tu vois quand tu veux !! on vient de faire un énorme bon en avant là…

pourquoi tu dis cela… ??

je te rappel qu'il un peu moins de sept mois, tu ne voulais pas accepter ni d'être homo ni d'être bi et là en moins de cinq minutes tu viens de te définir !! je te félicite.

C'est vrai maintenant que tu le dis ! je me sens soulagé… je sais enfin où je me situe… par contre, je ne me sens toujours pas prêt de te faire l'amour… je suis désolé…

Mais ce n'est pas grave… de toute manière, il faut être deux pour le faire et ce n'est pas moi qui vais te forcer ! j'attendrai le temps qu'il faut attendre.

Merci… je t'aime !

Moi aussi, je t'aime et je serai toujours là pour t'aimer, te chérir et te supporter dans les moments difficiles. Qu'est ce que je t'aime !

Alex ne put étouffer le sourire qui illuminait désormais son visage. Les bûches de bois disposées dans le feu craquaient tandis que David l'enlaçait afin de lui montrer sa présence. Ils admirèrent le bois se consumé lentement en dégageant cette chaleur apaisante et cette lumière vacillante. Ils s'endormirent sous une couverture orange pâle à la lumière des flammes qui dansaient avec les ténèbres nocturnes.

Le soleil se cachait derrière une épaisse couche de nuage gris qui menaçait de déverser des trombes d'eau sur le petit village. Alex, stressé, angoissait à l'idée d'affronter ses parents.

David, dis moi quelque chose… je ne suis plus certain de se que je vais faire… de ce que je dois dire… aide moi.

Tout d'abord calme toi ! honnêtement… là seule chose que je peux te dire, c'est de laisser parler ton cœur.

Mouais… il est quelle heure maintenant ??

16H30

Quoi déjà ?

Calme toi, tout ira bien

Al faisait les cent pas dans le hall d'entrée afin de guetter l'arriver de ses parents. Ces derniers, source de stress intense, firent leur apparition 17H00 comme prévu. Alex sentit se cœur se serrer et ses trips se déchirer. Il avait attendu ce moment avec impatience et frayeur. Dans sa tête tout ce bousculait, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il leur annoncer de suite ou pendant le souper ? Quelles étaient ses réelles motivations ? La peur et le doute semait la discorde en son fort intérieur et cela n'était pas pour le rassurer. Comme d'habitude, la mère ne put s'empêcher de couvrir les deux garçons d'une salve de baisers tandis que le père se contenta d'une simple poignée de main. La mère, Marta, fit un clin d'œil à Dav ce qui renforça une fois de plus les doutes qu'il avait envers elle. Cette dernière portait une robe noire très élégante tandis que le père, xavier, s'était habillait relax comme monsieur tout le monde. Dès leur entrée, ils soupçonnèrent Alex… en effet, ils posèrent des questions ambiguës et larguèrent quelques sous-entendus dans leur conversation. David les invita à prendre l'apéritif préparé par leur fils prodigue. Celui-ci était fait principalement de jus d'ananas et de cointreau au citron afin d'ajouter un goût légèrement acide. Des amuse-gueule étaient disposés en forme de sapin de noël pour faire un petit clin d'œil aux festivités à venir. La curiosité de Marta était à son comble et se mit vite à questionner les deux garçons sur la raison de cette soirée placée sur la révélation sans qu'elle soit mise au courant…

en quel honneur sommes-nous inviter à passer la soirée avec vous DEUX ? insista-t-elle.

Rien de spéciale… juste envi de passer une soirée ensemble comme ça…

Mm… ok, tu nous cacherais pas quelque chose par hasard… non …

…

Enfin si tu ne veux pas nous le dire t'es pas obliger. On ne te force pas…

Je l'espère bien ! et si nous passions à table pour attaquer l'entrée….

Comme d'habitude, tu as encore préparé un repas digne des dieux…. Vous avez beaucoup de chance David…. Excusez moi faite comme-ci je n'avais rien dit…

David resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que Xavier n'engage la conversation et parle jardinerie. De leur côté, Marta et son fils discutèrent cuisine et mode. L'entrée ne fit pas longue durée sur la table. En effet, les coquilles Saint-Jacques cuisinée maison combla cette petite famille atypique et leur ouvrit l'appétit. Ils passèrent l'entièreté du souper à ressasser les aventures enfantines d'Alex ce qui le gênait la plupart du temps. Des rires s'épanouissaient dans le salon tandis qu'Alex versait le café assortit à des biscuits sec anglais. Ne pouvant plus tenir plus longtemps, Al passa aux confidences…

vous aviez raison…

que dit-tu Al ?

tout à l'heure quand vous m'avez demander quelle était la raison de ce souper…

quelle est-elle ?

David et moi vivons une romance depuis deux ans !

Enfin tu te décides à nous le dire ! nous sommes heureux pour vous !

Même si je me doutais que vous le prendriez bien, j'avais quand des appréhensions…

Ben quoi… t'es homo et puis c'est tout ! tu restes notre fils bien aimé !!

Cela me fait plaisir ! et comme nous sommes dans la confidence… je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas complètement homosexuel. Je suis bisexuel. J'aime les gens pour ce qu'ils valent… pour ce qui émane d'eux et non par leur différenciation sexuelle.

Là mon petit gars, tu m'embouche un coin (lança le père). Et je comprends mieux ton regard sur les personnes en générales.

Nous sommes fier de notre fils !! et toi David, une petite confidence ?

J'aime votre fils comme jamais cela a été permis mais cela vous le saviez depuis bien longtemps. Enfin, c'est ce que vous m'avez laissé croire.

Une mère sent ces choses là !! et sachez que, mon mari et moi, nous sommes de tout cœur avec vous.

Et oui nous, deux garçons, nous nous aimons follement !

Une question me vient immédiatement en tête… comment vous êtes-vous rencontrer ??

Avant de commencer à narrer leur toute première rencontre, Alex s'appliqua à resservir une tasse de café et à replacer correctement les biscuits mal placés sur le plateau en argent. Alex rejoignit les genoux de son beau David et se mit à raconter avec passions leur petite histoire…

_ C'était il y a deux ans approximativement… Laure m'invita à une soirée. Elle est une de mes amies que j'avais rencontrée à la faculté de médecine lors de mon cursus… une fille bien sympathique avec qui je me suis tout de suite bien entendue car nous avions beaucoup de centres d'intérêts et je dois avouer qu'elle à bon goût en ce qui concerne la gente masculine. Elle craquait fréquemment sur les mêmes garçons que moi. Mais, cela elle ne le sut que bien plus tard. Honnêtement, j'avais également des sentiments pour elle et donc je préférait éviter de lui parler de mes penchant homo. Je me rendus vite compte que je n'étais pas son type et qu'elle me soupçonnait de quelque chose. Et, c'est autour d'un verre, lors d'une soirée bien arrosée que je lui avouai tout. Elle me confia également que pendant tout un temps elle avait le béguin pour moi mais elle préférait ne pas s'aventurer dans une relation sérieuse. Puis, elle rencontra Marc avec qui elle partage ses jours actuellement. Voilà un bref résumé de ma rencontre avec Laure. Comme je l'ai dit, elle m'invita à une soirée qu'elle organisait afin de fêter la fin de la session d'examen de janvier. Cela se déroulait chez elle, au bord de la mer, et comme vous vous en douter ce fût ma première rencontre avec mon beau David… je n'oublierai jamais ce moment car il n'avait rien de magique, c'était seulement beau…_

_Je me dirigeais vers les toilettes lorsqu'un abrutit renversa son verre sur ma chemise. Immédiatement, il se mit à râler et à me menacer de me cogner pour l'avoir bousculer… enfin bref, il était idiot et bourré. Il me frappa une première fois et commença à m'injurier… et David fit son apparition. Il s'intercala et l'immobilisa. La chanson qui passait, c'était SING FOR ABSOLUTION de MUSE. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'admirer mettre l'autre bourré dehors… Laure arriva vite avec de la glace pour éviter que l'hématome ne s'agrandisse. Je l'interrogea afin d'en savoir un peu plus sur mon sauveur. Pour tout dire, j'avais craquer… je me souviens, il portait une horrible chemise à carreaux vert, style bûcheron, et un pantalon en DIN brun. Comme chaussures, c'étaient des CAT'S beige… oui c'est comme je disait un vrai petit bûcheron. Laure m'avait percé à jour et elle me fit rapidement un topos de tout ce qu'elle savait sur lui. Et, elle en savait des choses puisqu'il caverait être un ami proche de celle-ci. Je pense qu'elle attire les gays ! Après ce briefing, je me mis en quête de le retrouver afin de le remercier de ce geste. A ce moment là je n'avais pas encore l'intention de le draguer… je voulais simplement le connaître un peu plus… en fait si j'avais craqué mais je préférait garder mes distances… je crois que je m'embrouille là… Bref, c'était le début de notre belle histoire. Pendant le restant de la soirée, je l'avais cherché et malheureusement je ne le revis pas… _

_Laure me proposa de dormir chez elle, c'est-à-dire sur place. J'avais essayé d'en savoir encore un peu plus mais elle aussi avait trop bu et passa sa nuit aux WC du premier étage. Le lendemain, je l'aidais à ranger le bazar et elle me proposa d'organiser une autre soirée en comité restreint afin de revoir ce beau ténébreux. Mais, j'étais loin de m'imaginer le coup fourré qu'elle avait monté !_

_Trois semaines plus retard, je reçus un appel de cette chère Laure qui m'invita d'aller au restaurant japonais au soir sur la grande place… Déjà là, je trouvais cela bizarre mais bon je n'ai pas chercher plus loin. 20h pétante, je me rend au fameux resto appelé : Sakura. J'épie la salle mais je ne la trouve pas. Donc, je m'adresse au majeur d'homme et il m'annonce que la table était réservée au nom de Laure Stein… il m'invita à le suivre ce que je fit sans hésiter. J'avais le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure car je soupçonnais fortement quelque chose d'anormale. En effet, Laure et David se tenaient à table et avait l'air de passer du bon temps. La table était près de la fenêtre au fond du restaurant encadrer par des aquariums avec des poissons exotiques. Lorsque je les aperçus rigolés, j'ai cru que c'étaient des amoureux… je faillit même faire demi tour. Malheureusement, Laure m'aperçut et me fit signe… je ne pouvais plus renoncer et j'étais envahit par la peur d'avoir un nouveau bide… en effet, je n'avais pas oser la questionner sur la sexualité de Danou et donc je me faisait des films… Mon éternel pessimisme finira par me tuer, m'étais –je mis à penser. Enfin bref, j'avançait et me rapprochait de plus en plus de cette table magnifiquement dressée. Je croisai son regard et ne put m'empêcher de le fixer… j'étais envoûté, des frissons me parcourait et je ne put étouffer un sourire auquel il répondit. Je m'installai et Laure nous présenta. Nous nous serrions la main et la mon corps me trahit. Lorsque je sentis la chaleur de sa main sur la mienne, je n'ai pas put lâcher sa main et encore une fois je me replongeai dans son regard soutenu et profond. Pour me faire redescendre sur terre, il blagua et je lâchai, honteux, cette délicate main. Nous faisions plus ample connaissance lorsque Laure prétexta un appel urgent pour s'éclipser… d'ailleurs, nous ne l'avions pas revue de toute la soirée. Ce n'est que quelque jour plus tard que je reçu de ses nouvelles… _

_La soirée se prolongeait et nous nous sentions attiré l'un l'autre malheureusement le restaurant fermait et donc nous devions nous quitter… nous avons le temps de nous échanger nos numéros avant de nous quitter. De cette soirée, j'avais appris qu'il était jardinier ; il avait sa petite entreprise non loin de noter résidence familiale ; il avait de beau yeux azurs et il avait déjà tout avouer à ses parents. J'en conclus également qu'il était honnête et qu'il ne se voilait pas la face. J'éprouvait un étrange sentiment : je savais que si je laissait passer cette occasion, je perdait beaucoup. J'avait l'intime conviction que c'était lui mon prince charmant… celui qu'il me fallait et qui me complétait. _

_J'appréhendait de lui téléphoner… c'est vrai, je ne connaissait que peu de chose de lui pour que l'ont soit intime. Je mis plusieurs jours à l'appeler. D'ailleurs à chaque fois que le téléphonait, j'étais conquit par un mélange d'angoisse et de bonheur à l'idée qu'il me téléphone. Pour finir, David me téléphona et me proposa un second rendez-vous. Honnêtement, je ne préoccupais pas trop de ce qu'il me disait car sa voix sensuelle m'avait comme hypnotisé au point d'avoir de frissons. Il me fit la proposition d'aller chez lui et je ne pus me résigner à lui refuser compte tenu de l'effet qu'il me faisait. C'était un vendredi soir, il devait être environ 19H30 lorsque je m'engagea dans la ruelle où il habitait. Je n'ai pas dû chercher longtemps puisque je connaissait bien les lieux : le village de mon enfance. J'ai oublié de vous confesser l'effet de surprise lorsqu'il m'annonça qu'il résidait dans le même coin perdu que nous. Au moment où il prononça son adresse, je fût pris d'un sentiment de désespoir… En effet, je ne voulais pas que quiconque l'apprenne à l'exception de certaine personne de mon entourage. Dans la tête, des milliers de phrases, toutes plus blessante les unes que les autres à l'égard des homosexuels, se bousculaient. J'arrivais à peine à me concentrer afin de ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Cependant, mon subconscient prit la relève et confirma notre premier rendez-vous en tête à tête. Je ne savais plus quoi penser… En effet, qu'allaient penser les gens, s'ils nous voyaient ?? Qu'allais-je faire si on me reconnaissait ?? C'est mon coté égoïste et lâche qui me permis de trouver la solution : je n'avais qu'à me rendre avec la voiture de mon père comme cela plusieurs option s'offrait à moi : je pouvais prétexté à une urgence médicale pour une vache qui était sur le point de mettre bas ; je pouvais simplement passer sans m'arrêter ; etc.… Ma fierté avait prit le dessus sur moi et je ne pouvais faire autrement ! Heureusement, il habitait dans un coin reculé près du bois appartenant au château. J'en reviens à mon arrivé… je me parqué devant la porte de garage et contempla le jardin devant la maison. Des fleurs plus sublimes les unes que les autres créaient une ambiance féerique et c'est sans compter sur la petite cascade qui se déversait dans un petit étang où vivaient des voiles de chine noirs et rouges. Des spots en forme de roche illuminaient l'espèce de sentier en pierre bleue qui menait jusqu'à l'entrée. Devant la petite porte en chêne blanc vernis, mon cœur battait à tout rompre et je n'arrivais pas à frapper. Soudain, je vis une cloche qui me rappela celle de grand-père. Il se fâchait facilement avec ce son assez strident. J'adorai l'enragé en la faisant sonner sans cesse. Donc, comme vous vous en douter, je la fit carillonnée. Quelques instants plus tard, un élégant jeune homme m'ouvrit. Il portait une chemise bleue foncée avec des lignes blanches verticales. Un jean collant épousait ses formes et lui donnait un petit coté rétro qui avait tout pour me plaire. Il affichait un large sourire tandis que je bataillais contre ma timidité pour lui dire bonsoir. Il m'invita et m'indiqua la direction à suivre pour gagner le salon où l'on se trouve maintenant. Sa première phrase a été : je vais mettre un peu de Mylène Farmer comme je sais que tu adore ça. Ma réaction fût de lui demander comment il le savait et il me répondit que nous avions beaucoup de chose en commun ! J'étais vraiment mal à l'aise car je ne le lui avais jamais dit ! Il servit un cocktail, dont seul lui a le secret et nous entamâmes une longue conversation. Il avait l'air de bien me connaître, un peu trop selon mon goût. Je voulais savoir comment il savait autant de chose sur mon compte et il me confia que l'une de ses meilleurs amie était Laure ! La lanterne fût très vite éclairée ! Il me confia qu'il avait mené sa petite enquête auprès d'elle. Il m'avait repéré et voulais faire ma connaissance dès la première soirée durant laquelle nous nous étions croisés. Cela me toucha et me réconforta car il souhaitait également établir des liens ! Il me mit rapidement à l'aise avec quelque blague maladroite sur l'homosexualité. D'un certain coté, je l'admirais pour son auto dérision mais cela me rappela très vite que j'étais malaise avec ce sujet. D'ailleurs je le mit vite dans la confidence… j'étais bisexuel et je ne voulais pas que cela se sache mais je voulais tenter l'aventure avec lui tout de même. Je dois avouer que je n'ai cessé de me contre dire jusqu'à maintenant car je ne savais pas où me situer. _

_Lorsque je l'écoutais me raconter sa vie, il me donnait du courage pour me lancer dans la vie. Il ne le savait pas encore mais j'étais complètement conquis. Une seule chose résonnait dans ma tête durant cette soirée :embrase moi !!. Mais cette idée disparue très vite car il me demanda de parler de moi… il voulait tout savoir. Cette fâcheuse question qui revients tout le temps… je lui raconta absolument tout sur mes études, mes objectif, tout ce que je jugeait indispensable qu'il sache. Sa réaction fût de me féliciter pour mon enthousiasme et ma combativité d'avoir une bonne situation dans la vie. Mais quelque chose le gênait et il ne tarda pas à me le dire. En effet, je ne parlais ni de moi ni de ma famille. Bref, je contournais le sujet qui me mettait mal à l'aise. Cependant, il ne me força pas et détourna la conversation et nous noud confions nos mésaventures. Nous avions bien rigolé et l'album de Mylène Farmer avait terminé de jouer depuis bien longtemps ! La soirée était terminée et il était temps pour moi de le quitter. Il était 3H du matin lorsque je me trouvais à l'entrée. Nous nous échangions des regards lorsqu'il posa sa main sur ma joue droite et m'embrassa. C'était comme une échappée sauvage. Le monde disparu pendant quelque seconde, nous étions seuls au monde. Des frisons me parcouraient de toute part, je m'envolais vers des terres encore inexplorées. J'avais délicatement posé mes mains sur ses hanches. C'est à ce moment là que je compris que je devais arrêter ce baiser car lorsque je sentis sa musculature je n'étais plus responsable de mes actes. J'aimais les hommes musclés. De plus, le cocktail et le vin rouge me travaillaient. Mais je ne voulais pas le quitter et encore moins arrêter cet instant magique. Encore une fois, il le fit pour moi… c'est un peu comme-ci il pouvait lire en moi et faisait tout ce que je ne pouvais accomplir. Quelque chose se passait entre nous et j'étais spectateur. Lorsque je fis mes premiers pas vers la voiture, je pensais à ce long et tendre baiser que nous venions de nous échanger. Discrètement, je ramassai une fleur dont je garde toujours le secret. Je voulais à tout prix garder un souvenir matériel de cette première fois entre nous. De retour à la maison, je n'arrêtais de me repasser mentalement cette transaction de sentiments et cela me faisait tout autant frémir. J'éprouvais beaucoup de mal à me contenir… j'imagine que vous savez ce que font la majorité des garçons dans ces cas là. Lorsque le corps humain éprouve des besoins si puissant et riche en émotions, nous réagissons de manière assez primaire, je dois dire !! Pendant toute la nuit, mes rêves étaient illuminés de son sourire angélique._

_Il est évident que le lendemain matin, j'étais certes un peu fatigué, mais surtout sur mon petit nuage. La première chose que je fis avant de sortir du lit, était de vérifier si j'avais reçu un message. Malheureusement, il n'y avait aucun message…Donc, je lui en envoya un lui disant combien la soirée s'était bien passé et que je voulais que l'on se revoit le plus vite possible. Cette journée fût très longue puisque je dus attendre 21H avant de recevoir un appel de sa part… il tenait à s'excuser pour l'attente qu'il m'avait fait endurer. Il s'était réveiller tard et il avait dus ouvrir sa boutique plus tard que prévue. Il souhaitait également que nous nous retrouvions le plus tôt possible. Dans un premier temps, il me proposa de passer le week-end chez lui. Mais, je déclinai cette offre car je ne désirais pas que cette histoire s'enchaîne trop vite. J'étais effrayé à l'idée que tout s'enchaîne et que cela se termine avant que cela ait commencé réellement. Le temps était l'outil indispensable pour la patience et c'est encore valable. Je visais à une relation stable et il nous fallait donc commencer doucement. Nous ne devions absolument pas griller d'étapes. J'étais apeuré qu'il le prenne mal mais encore une fois, il dégagea une route à suivre qui me convenait. Il m'invita à passer le samedi soir chez avec un souper commandé chez le traiteur et le dimanche une ballade dans les bois loin de la population. La proximité de nos foyer respectif me permettait de revenir tard dans la nuit sans attirer l'attention sur mes aller et venus. La semaine passa plus ou vite. Le samedi soir, je me rendis chez lui et nous partageâmes la soirée qui fût tout de même bien arrosé. Je profita de cette soirée sur des points qui me paresse essentiels dans une relations : les drogue, la fidélité et le travail. Il me paressait très sage et pure. La sensation d'être en présence d'une entité divine me prit, je voulais lui appartenir. Lorsqu'il déposa sa main sur la table, je saisis l'occasion de le toucher. Pendant la totalité de notre discussion, je n'avais cessé de la caresser. Il me confia qu'il souhait construire également une relation stable afin qu'elle dure un maximum de temps. Cela me rassura et me conforta dans mon attitude un peu distante. Je l'aidai à débarrasser la table et à faire la vaisselle. Nous avions des allures de couple dans la cuisine qui est désormais mon territoire et ma zone de prédilection. Au cours du nettoyage nos mains s'effleurèrent tandis que je plongeai mon regard dans ses yeux reflétant sa pureté intérieure. Et arriva ce qui devait arriver… nous nous embrassâmes une seconde fois. A partir de ce jour, je commençai à haïr ce maudit clocher… En effet, il annonçait 2H du matin et je ne voulais pas le quitter. Avant de le quitter, sur le palier, il me prit dans ses bras et je déposai un baiser sensuel. Ses bras puissant m'enveloppaient, je me sentais à l'abri de tout les danger. De retour dans ma petite voiture, son parfum flottait dans l'air. A cet instant, je me demanda pourquoi je ne lui avait pas fait un bisous dans le coup plutôt afin d'avoir comme un bout de lui avec moi. Une fois allongé sous la couette, je me projetai au jour suivant. Que pouvaient faire deux garçons un dimanche après midi seul dans un bois ? Je souris à cette idée et un scénario digne d'un film érotique se mit en place. Mais cela ne pouvait se produire si je voulais continuer dans la fondation de cet équilibre. Il était 12H43 lorsque l'ouvris les yeux. Lorsque je vit l'heure qu'affichait le réveille, je fis un bond. En effet, il me restait moins d'une heure pour dîner, me préparer et partir. Une petite voix me disait : tu aurais dû rester dormir chez lit !! Cela t'apprendra à jouer les gentils petits garçons !!. Bref, ni une ni deux, j'étais prêt et sur le chemin du bonheur !_

_Il m'attendait à l'entrée avec un petit panier en oseille. Je m'avançais vers lui le cœur prêt à lâcher et je l'embrassai langoureusement. Il ne tarda pas à m'annoncer que nous allions faire un pique-nique au bord du lac et après une ballade à travers les bois. Je ne connaissais pas l'existence d'un lac dans les parages et je fût surpris lors de cette annonce. En effet, ce lac était retiré et donc à l'abri de toute population… Il se trouvait au milieu de cette mini forêt protégé des hommes par les arbres. Il étendit une immense couverture parmi de magnifiques campanules. Le lac était à environ deux mettre de nous. Il me proposa de faire bronzette comme il dit si bien. Il enleva sa chemise et dévoila son torse musclé à la perfection. Une seule chose me venait en tête : comment allais-je faire pour ne pas me laisser tenter par le diable ?? Mes yeux le dévorait et le déshabillait d'avantage. Je fusse percé à jour et il me proposa de lui mettre de la crème solaire. Il voulait jouer et faire monter la température… Comme j'adore jouer, je prit part à cette séduction physique. Ses muscles trapèzes étaient saillant et je prit plaisir à les masser tout en l'enduisant. Il me proposa de faire de même pour moi mais je me fis désiré. Je le contemplait me caresser avec ses yeux azurs. Tout à coup, il s'approcha de moi et se mit à m'embrasser dans le coup se qui déclencha une réaction purement sexuel. Je ne pouvais plus résister un instant de plus ! Je baladai mes mains sur son dos et commençai à toucher ses fesses tout aussi musclées que le reste. Il passa ses mains de mes cheveux et commença à déposer de doux baisers sur mon torse. Il passa sa main gauche sur ma jambe droite et effleura mon sexe. J'étais sur le point de craquer et de me défouler comme un lion en chasse près à tout pour assouvir ses désirs sexuels. Je guidai son autre main jusqu'aux bouton de mon jeans Levis… Il comprit que je l'invitai à me consumer ! Lorsque je sentis sa langue chaude s'emparer de mon sexe, une vague de pulsions sauvage prit le dessus et je l'enfonçai plus profondément. Avec ses lèvres, il le massait et le plaisir s'empara de moi comme une vulgaire vierge que ne demandait qu'à se faire bouffer. Il ne me fallût que quelques minutes avant de jouir et de salir ce beau visage. Je fit d'ailleurs ma première blague qui n'en était pas vraiment une : je ventai les mérites du sperme. En effet, cette substance hydrate, gomme et retend la peau tout en affermissant les pores. Il me sourit et je me jetai sur lui afin de le récompenser pour ses prouesses. D'abord, je passai mes mains sur son boxer et je compris qu'il était tant pour lui d'évacuer la pression. Cette fois, c'était la chaleur de on sexe dans ma bouche qui m'offrait de la satisfaction. Il ne tenu guère plus longtemps que moi… on sentait bien là, la durée du célibat. Nous nous retrouvions les corps à demi nus allongés entourés de campanules et de jonquilles de toutes les couleurs. L'air était frais et je me sentais libre… libre d'aimer et d'être aimé ! Mon feu était de nouveau ravivé et l'ivresse de plaisir me possédait. Un désir incommensurable se jouait de moi, je désirais à nouveau qu'il me consomme. Il transpirait et cela m'excitait… Je sentais son odeur corporelle et ses muscles ressortaient comme après une séance de musculations. Je m'interdisais de le refaire car il aurait pu me prendre pour un assoiffer de sexe et donc, il aurait pu voir de moi ce que je ne voulais pas qu'il voit. J'entrai en guerre contre mes pulsions et me blotti dans ses bras. Nous admirions le ciel et recherchions des nuages en formes d'objet ou d'animal. Nous étions bien… Encore une fois, je me sentit protéger dans ses bras… je me sentais invincible. Plus rien ne pouvait nous atteindre. Après quelques heures à avoir scruté le ciel, j'entendis son ventre gargouillé et je lui proposai d'entamer notre pique-nique. Avant cela, je pris plaisir à le rhabiller et à lui nettoyer le visage. Nous formions une espèce de petit couple porter par le bonheur. Je profitai pour me rincer l'œil et toucher ce corps modeler par les dieux. A force de le caresser, il attrapa la chair de poule et devint décontracter. Il me remercia à sa manière en m'embrassa comme un preux chevalier embrasserait sa donzelle. Il avait préparé de délicieux sandwich de dinde et de poulet. Je fus assez étonné et je lui posai la question si il y avait une raison particulière derrière ce choix culinaire. Il afficha un large sourire et me répondit que oui ! Lors de notre première rencontre fugace, il avait tout de suite appelé Laure. Il l'interrogea sur tout, il connaissait tout de moi. J'étais mitigé… Il m'avoua qu'il était mal à l'aise car Laure lui avait dit que j'étais très exigeant. A ce moment, je compris qu'il avait voulut faire dans la perfection. Je lui confiai que cela n'était pas nécessaire, il avait juste à être naturel. Il me confia également que le rendez-vous avec Laure au resto était un moyen de nous rapprocher. En effet, il avait tout orchestrer : le lieu, la carte et surtout le départ précipiter de notre amie commune ! Je remerciai les dieux qu'il ait fait car je n'aurais jamais put briser la glace avec Laure dans les parages. Je compris également qu'il s'investissait pleinement dans notre relation. _

_Le soleil se couchait lorsque nous terminions ce modeste repas et je m'allongé la tête sur ses genoux. Il passa sa main délicate dans mes cheveux et me raconta une partie de son enfance. Je contemplait le reflet du soleil sur le lac lorsqu'il me proposa de prendre un bain de minuit à 20H45… son humour refaisait surface. Je ne voulais pas vraiment me baigner dans cette eau verte entourée de roseaux sauvage. De plus, elle devait être glacée !! Mais lorsque je le vis enlever son t-shirt moulant, je ne pouvais plus refusé. Si je refusais, il le remettrait et je ne pourrais plus apercevoir ses abdominaux. En plus, l'avantage d'un bain de minuit, c'est qu'on est nu ! Je pourrais enfin admirer la totalité de son corps. Il déboutonnait son pantalon lorsque je me levai me déshabiller en deux trois mouvement. Il avait compris que son corps était l'atout par excellence et que grâce à ses muscles, il pouvait tout obtenir de moi. J'étais déjà dans l'eau lorsqu'il s'avança dans l'eau. Son sexe se balançait de gauche à droite tandis que je commençai à trembler de froid. Comme je m'y attendais, elle était glaciale. Mais, cela valait vraiment la peine. Il était beau, le corps nu, occuper de se mouvoir dans l'eau. Il nagea jusque moi et me prit dans ses bras et me réchauffa légèrement. Je n'oublierai jamais ce moment. Nous deux nus dans une eau verte teinté d'orange par les derniers rayon de soleil. La nature semblait se faire silencieuse afin de nous laisser tranquille. Nous n'y restâmes pas longtemps car nous étions complètement frigorifié. De retour sur la rive, nous nous enveloppâmes dans de larges essuies bleus. Nous nous embrassâmes une nouvelle fois, nous n'arrivions plus à arrêter ce lien fort qui nous poussait à être proche. Il me prit dans ses bras, ce qui déclencha une nouvelle montée d'hormones. Je sentais tout son corps contre moi, je devais arrêter cela… Nous avions largement dépassé nos attentes avec ce pique-nique. Je me rhabillé et il suivit le mouvement. Je lui proposai de passer sous la couverture et de regarder les tous derniers instants du soleil. Lorsque nous nous quittâmes, la lune projetait son halo de lumière blanche sur l'entendu d'eau. De retour, nous n'avions plus que le sourire pour parler et nous ne voulions pas briser ce silence qui nous rendait complice. Je prit ma voiture et il m'observa m'éloigner sans broncher. Toutes mes pensées étaient dirigées vers ce bellâtre isolé de tous dans cette maison au bord des pâturages. Je lui envoyai un sms pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et de doux rêves._

_A mon réveil, j'eus déjà de ses nouvelles ; il m'annonçait une bonne journée ! Cette petite attention me fit très plaisir et je le sauvegardai. Je voulais que chaque instant, chaque attention soient marqués… je ne voulais rien oublier. J'attendais 19H avec impatience, je voulais lui téléphoner afin d'entendre sa voix. Il était 19H05 lorsque le premier bip sonore se fit entendre. Il décrocha dans la minute et je baignai dans le bonheur. Après quelques questions sur notre journée de travail, je lui avouai que je voulais passé le prochain week-end ensemble. Il l'attendais avec impatience cette proposition… le summum de cette conversation fût lorsque j'acceptai de passer la nuit chez lui ! Il me remercia un long moment pour cette preuve de confiance. Et oui, j'avais cédé… mais comment ne pas céder à un bel homme et bien foutu de sur croix comme lui ??_

voilà vous savez tout… du moins tout ce que vous devez savoir !

mais tu sais mon chéri, ta maman est bien curieuse !...

et, ma petite maman, tu sais bien que je suis à fond sur les règles de vie… et je pense qu'il est tant pour vous deux de nous quitter !

Les parents ne se firent pas prier et les quittèrent tout en leur souhaitant un avenir riche en émotions.


	3. Chapter 3

Troisième partie

_**Troisième partie**_

_**Conclusion.**_

Les semaines passèrent, les mois passèrent, les années passèrent… Alex avait enfin accepté sa relation homosexuelle et s'affichait dorénavant. Même s'il mit quelque temps à accepter les regards tantôt dégoûtés, tantôt interrogateurs et parfois même gêné, il vivait au grand jour avec David. Il termina son mémoire brillamment et écrit un livre sur le comportement et la psychologie des animaux. Il reporta un franc succès auprès des scientifiques. David ne put qu'en être fier car Al avait du s'exposer au médias comme le vétérinaire homosexuel doté d'un talent extraordinaire. Grâce a l'exposition de leur relation, David avait fait de sa petite entreprise, une enseigne de renommé. Ils ne se marièrent pas mais ils officialisèrent leur relation avec un bail d'assurance. Ils n'eurent pas d'enfant mais ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à ce que la mort réclame son dû. David fût rongé par un cancer qui eût raison de lui à l'âge de 85 ans tandis qu'Alex fût foudroyé d'une crise cardiaque un an plus tard.

Une histoire qui me touche personnellement.

FIN.


End file.
